Hell And Back Again
by Crusader Wraith
Summary: My first fanfic maybe the last...in this category, and in english language. John is fighting against the Demon Price, Leviathan, when the Doom of the Human World is coming the nearest than ever before. Carefully with the critics please!
1. Chapter 1

Hell And Back Again

Hi! I'm a hungarian student, who learn english 2 years ago. I know my grammar isn't the best, but the fact, I wrote a story in english language, that's meaning something great to me. So I please, just carefully with the reviews, and the Critics.

Prologue

As the Sun started to going down, the demon hunter, John is lied down to his bed. He was tired, as he never was before. The minutes were spent, but he didn't move. He just looked the gray ceiling, and thought of the girl, in the next room.

She was dying, even so she make terrible noises. Exactly, somebody make terrible noises who stayed in the girl, an ungodly spirit who came up from the Hell to corrupt the world. John knew that. He knew exactly, who is that demon. And he knew what is coming, if the girl die, and the unholy incarnation will be complete.

He tried to sleep, but he couldn't do. _The noises didn't let it. _

I. The prophet - First warning (3 weeks before)

It was a shining day, at the end of January, the clouds swum slowly in the endless blue sea of the sky. The low wind blew trought the street. John Constantine entered his favorite shop. After Chas's die, he never got into taxi, and if its prize was the walking, then he did.

"Hi John" said the owner of the shop, the old "captain" Pablo "The regular?"

"As you say"

"By the way, John, a strange man asked me about you. I'm not a throwback, but I surprised, when he told me, he is a friend of you."

"Why?" asked John as he counted the little silvery coins to the counter.

"He was nude, but he was older than me also. Please, confirm me in, he never was, and never will be your friend!"

"Told you my name?" asked John. He started to fear, because he never was a friendly person, but now, from the nothing a nude, old man finding him.

"Yes. He told me "I know John Constantine often come here, so I should have some question about him." Then I asked his name, and he just smiled, and said, you will know, because he is your friend."

Suddenly John's stomach was clutched. He didn't want to believe his ears, and his eyes, but these sentences and the scene in this shop was play once, but where…

"John… I find you at last!" said a voice from behind John. John turned around quickly, and looked upon the stranger. He was such as Pablo said: old, and nude, but Pablo couldn't feel that power, what's vibrated around the stranger.

"Who are you" asked him quietly, but his hand found the shotgun under the coat.

"You knew, you know, and you always will know my name, John Constantine." Suddenly the man disappeared, and where did he stay, now a bright and mighty creature levitated. The creature's face was hided from John's eyes, however they did stand front of each other. His wings were enormous, just like his horn. He wasn't demon, but he wasn't angel too. He was an avatar, one incarnation of the neutral powers, the guards of the balance. The creature's eyes were eternal blue fires, what burn body and soul also, and now they looked upon the human. The voice of it, what was quiet and old in the human body, now was loud, and deep as the well of the Death. "Now, Mr. Constantine, are you disposed to recognize me?

John realized, the time was stopped, and Pablo stays frozen behind the counter. He looked back to the avatar.

"Yes, I recognize you; Charon" –said – "Why are you coming?"

"The Tide of Doom is near. The Evil Powers are ready to take what they want. You are one of them, who can do against it, so you have to fight."

"I don't have to do anything Charon. I'm a human so I've the choice of the free will." Said, because his pride didn't let he just said a simple "Yes".

The response was a deep, demonic laugh. John's felt the fear in his stomach. He knew, the power of the avatars is dangerous, and he is dead, if he doesn't look after himself.

"You have not choice Demon Hunter. If somebody walked in the Hell, or flew in the Heaven, nevermore be free absolutely. You returned once both of them aren't you? After the Gate of Death, by the Eternal Rules, all human lost the free will's right if after all comes back to this World. Are you remembering? The first night in the hospital, after your "return"… In your dream you heard the voice…

"Yes, I heard it…" - said John to himself. His voice was like the whisper of the wind, in the graveyard, in a cold night of the winter.

"So you must fight. Chas's and the other friends die weren't futile, because one of your strongest enemies, Mammon cannot attack because of his father, but the arrival of Leviathan cannot be undone. Soon, the Moon rising will bring him to this World."

"But the full moon…" started John, but the avatar stopped him.

"This isn't belonging to the Moon. _"If the shooting star is near…"_ "Chant it" The prophecy of the Damned isn't it? Now, find the psychic, who wore once Mammon's spirit, and hide it in a deserted place. The key cannot be captured by the Evil!" whit these words the avatar gone, and the next moment Pablo went to John.

"Are you all right?"

But John didn't hear anything from his own think. The psychic….the key… it is so same… The recognizing came in the next moment suddenly, and brightly, like a thunderbolt in the darkness.

"Angela!"

At this moment in the deep of a mountain, in a strange field of a distant country, an evil sing flew up to the sky. The singer was hidden by the shadow, but his voice, like an unholy phoenix again and again flew closer the sky, and if it died in the next moment the voice was louder than before.

Seven main sin reign so far

Nobody knows why we are

_Fallen from the sky_

Every day, and every night

Nobody know why we fight

_Fallen from the sky_

If the shooting star is near

Ancient Lord who comes to here

_Fallen from the sky_

Our master coming now

Just we know that when and how

_Fallen from the sky_

Devil awakes, Angel falls

Crowded graveyards, empty halls

_Fallen from the sky_

White bones - they all cold as ice

Eternal darkness' paradise

_Fallen from the sky_

As the voice faded, the mountain did shake from its foundations to the peak, and in the sky a new point appeared, red, like the Mars, and it got closer, and closer. A small earthquake run trought the fields, and suddenly silent fell to the land, like a giant blanket, and the cool temperature turn into icy cold. The other stars' light was snuffed out, the moon hid behind a black cloud, and all of the animals and trees started shaking, when a horrible screaming broke the silent of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1 – First Convene (The tale of the Depths' people)

Out of our rational World, somewhere a burning desert in the Realm of Shadows, four mighty spirits was taking their discussion. The sky above him was red, except the stars, what are brightly white.

- So, as you said, the Dark Lord of Hell has sent his prince to rule that wretched humans? – asked on of them, Azun'abar.

- Yes – said Charon – The cursed Leviathan, the ruler of countless demons has arrived to the Earth. Now, he waits his time to open the Demonic Gate. Once he opens it, the World of human will fall for all.

- We can't let to do it – answered the leader of them, Nafar – We have to find out, when he want to attack.

- We know it as well – said Charon – In the night of Halloween, when the dead spirits go back to the liver's world to meet their descendant.

- Well then, we have short time to do. Atlantis – said Nafar to the fourth avatar, who was still mute, but his eyes were burned. – Lead your people to the Shores from the Depths, and when the time is set, order them to strike.

Atlantis bow whit his pride head, and left that spot.

- Do you think the people of Atlantis will be enough to defend the Humans? – asked Azun'abar.

- Absolutely. The first strike will be their, but the second one have to be harder. Go to the homeland of your Cult, and get ready your brethren, Azun'abar.

-As you wish. – Whit this word he became sand, and let to the wind blow him away.

- Charon, did you do your task?

- Yes. The human has been alerted, but he doesn't know, what will happen, and why he became a chosen.

- He doesn't have to know, what his part in this story is. In truth, we don't know too. Now, go back to the World of human. However Leviathan doesn't attack yet, the evil of men still doesn't sleep.

In the dawn of world, when it was young, by the God's grace, the four avatars has received power over nature, to create the guards of the Earth, because they know, the human will reign it soon, but they didn't want to the knowledge, and the order of the genesis shall lose whit time.

Nafar, the main Avatar visited the elder of humans, and he gave power some of them, to live in peace whit the nature.

Charon showed them the mystery of death, and help to the dead, to find their way when they gone.

Azun'abar lived in the ancient land of Egypt for a long time and taught the monks to the magic, and showed them the art of architecture.

Atlantis chose the oceans' depths and created the underwater guards, to defend the creatures of the seas.

All of them agreed to leave them alone, until the danger isn't require their intervention. By the God's order, all of their creature, and students have to decide by self, so the free will has received to them. By time, the humans turn to heathen gods, who was created by them, but the Underwater Guards, this various creatures always take the teaching of Atlantis, and they accrued in peace, and harmony whit the ocean. Of course they became very concerned, because they heard about the humans, and they thought, they are very similar to them. Whit time, they swim up from the dark waters, to look after the humans. But the welcome was bloody, and when the people of the nearest island massacre the explorers, the ancient King of Guards, in his huge fury, destroy the island, what wore the name of his master. After that, they gone in the depths, and never came up again.

It was a very dark night, at new moon, when the stars were cold, and bright. The avatar, Atlantis stands alone in a rock, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. He blows his enormous Horn, and its voice went far. After that, the wind start to blow very hard, and by time, from the huge waves he heard a voice. They were coming. Soon, countless creature swam around the cliff, and the King of the went out from the sea, and crouch before the avatar.

- What do you want from us, my lord?

- I and this world need your people.

- Forgive us, but we aren't care about this wretched nation, centuries ago. Why we should help them?

- Not they please you, King Polinoss. I please you. A mighty evil is coming, and if this human falls, the peoples of the seas and oceans will be slaughtered too.

- My duty to save our people, so I can't say no. I and my brethren wait your command.

- Thank you, great king. Your task to swim to the western shores, and when I say, go out from the water, and fight with the enemy. Soon, this time will come.

- And what we do, if the humans explore us?

- Nobody can see you until the battle. If somebody sees you – care about him.

Both of them now looked up to the sky, and saw the red star, what was became brighter, then ever before. Leviathan will arrived soon.


End file.
